Halo
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: It is Owen and Cristina's one year anniversity, and while out to dinner Owen gets paged to the hospital. But, what if Owen told someone to page him? And if so, why would he wanna get pulled away? Told in Cristina's pov songfic using Halo by Beyonce


_I haven't wrote a one shot songfic in a long time, or one in first person for that matter. I hear this song and I think of Owen and Cristina [[well, and my boyfriend _ _]] it's told in Cristina's POV and the song is "Halo" by Beyonce. Enjoy!_

Tonight was suppose to be filled with laughter and fun. Instead I'm sitting here in my bedroom in this 1,500 dollar KLS collection dress and my 300 dollar Baby Phat shoes while he is at the hospital because he just had to answer his damn pager. I understand that he's always on call, I am too. However, I left my pager at home because I wanted to respect what tonight was. Tonight maked one year since we became official, and he is spending it at the hospital. The more I think about it the more it just irritates me that he can be so selfish. I should understand, I'm a doctor as well. However tonight, he's not Dr. Hunt and I'm not Dr. Yang; he is Owen and I am Cristina.

"Screw this" I heard myself say outloud, getting up off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. My feet are killing me and my legs are freezing and I know he's not coming home anytime soon. Slipping off my heels and grabbing my pajamas, I walked into the bathroom and turned on my CD player, "If I Were A Boy" by Beyonce started playing through the speakers as I chuckled to myself. Slipping off the dress and placing it on the hanger that was already sitting in there. Washing up as I sang along to the song, I heard a key turn into the door, me rolling my eyes. As I heard my front door opened, I shut the bathroom door and let out a small sigh, figuring Arizona was with Callie. I heard the keys fall onto the counter, which proved to me that it wasn't Callie with Arizona, or by herself for that matter, who was walking into the house, she always throws her keys on the coffee table.

"Cristina" I heard him call out, as I groaned loud enough for him to hear me over the music. "Cristina, I know you're here, please just talk to me I can explain everyting" I heard him walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed. Sighing, I slowly open the door and let out yet another chuckle. As soon as I opened the bathroom door to look at him, "Halo" started playing over the stereo

"Cristina, I love you, I love you more then words can describe." he started saying, as I just leaned aganist the bathroom doorframe, listening. "I love you more then I love the rush of a surgery, more then I loved serving this country, more then anything in this world"

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

"I love you too, Owen. I love you more then words can describe as well. What I don't understand, though is if you love me so much, why couldn't you just leave your pager here? I left mine here because of what today was. I wouldn't have minded any other day, but today is our anniversity amd that's a big deal to me. Since you said you could explain it, start explaining it to me"

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

I slid down the doorframe and waited for his responce. It seemed like ages before he spoke to me, but when he did the words floored me. As he spoke, I felt like I was stuck in the moment, the moment where I went past being in love with him and at the point where I couldn't see myself without him

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"Cristina, I lied, I didn't go to the hospital. I had my pager go off for a reason, I had to go do something for you. You are my fresh air when I am drowning, my push when I feel like giving up, the wind beneath my wings. You're my angel in shining blue scrubs. You are more of a woman then I have ever dated, and I can never see my life without you. You are everything to me, Cristina Yang, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

I saw him get up off the bed and walk towards me, holding his hand out to help me up. Slowly taking his hand and getting up off the floor, I looked into his blue eyes and just got lost; like I have so many times before within this last year. He makes my life complete in so many ways that haven't been since I was with Burke

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

"I love you too Owen. You made me feel like a woman again, and not in a sexual way. You made me feel like I could actually be loved with all the flaws I have in my life. You made me feel like I can have a love life and work as much as I do, and someone not hold it aganist me. You keep me sane and drive me crazy at the same time. I was falling and then you caught me" I whispered, my eyes still locked with his. I never felt love like this, not even with Burke

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

"I had to go talk to Meredith" I heard him whisper, me backing up slighty and raising my eyebrow. As I went to ask why Owen had to talk to her, I felt his finger gently carass my lips; the music playing in the background

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

"Meredith is your family, she's your person. I couldn't do anything that came to you without running it by her. Before I asked you out I talked to her, she said not to break you like you have been broken before. Before asking you this, she told me not to leave you at the alter again" I heard the last statment and my eyes widen, tears starting to fill them. "Cristina, will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband? Will you marry me?"

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth, I wasn't even trying to hold back the tears. Here I am standing here in my sweatpants, hair up and no makeup on and he's asking me to be his wife. I tried to form the words together, but the music kept me speechless and the tears rolling down my face.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

"Yes" I finally managed to get the words out of my mouth. "I don't do rings, but I'll wear yours. I'll marry you Owen Hunt, I'll marry you and be you wife and be your angel in shining blue scrubs" I knew I was rambling, but I didn't care. He made me happy, and on our anniversity he asked me to marry him. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the engagment ring, placing it on my finger. I hugged him, crying, as the song finished playing.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

"Happy anniversity, Cristina"


End file.
